Don't read Is an experiment
by Funkybirdie2.0
Summary: Am new, just figuring out how it works. Don't read


It was the last week before summer vacation. The air was hot and dry, students were buzzing and making plans for the summer and teachers imagined their time away from the little brats behind desks with smiles on their faces. It was a special experience that were to be repeated every year, again and again.

And all students loved it.

Except one.

Ilianthos Von Anthos sat behind his desk with a rather bored and dull expression, not feeling the need to share the excitement of his fellow classmates. To him it was a day like all others: Boring, dull and unnecessary.

Like all students he absolutely despised school, but he had his reasons for it. When you have dyslexia and ADHD it's rather hard to enjoy simple tasks like reading an assignment or solving a math problem.

He had always tried his best to get good grades and had spend countless sleepless nights studying, just to get a B-.

The teacher had long given up on trying to silence the classroom and was sitting in his chair, typing on the computer and checking his phone every five minutes.

Ilya found it weird but not unnusual.

Even teachers had a social life.

"Hey, Anthos!", shouted one of his classmates, presumably Clark Gibbins, the resident classclown. It wasn't that Ilya disliked him but he preffered to disapear into crowds and blend in. With Clark mentioning and pointing him out it got pretty difficult to stay low key like his mother had taught him.

With a sigh Ilya turned his head to where the voice had shouted from. His gaze landed on the weirdly pale boy and he raised an eyebrow at him.

Clark laughed and excused himself from te group he was with. He flung his arm around Ilya, who stiffened, and ruffled the tanned boys dark brown hair.

"You're quite the silent type, Anthos. I swear, if I hadn't been in your class I probably would've forgotten you were even in this school", Clark stated to Ilyas dismay. He didn't understand why the boy even bothered talking to him. He had a group of friends who were looking at them weirdly and it irritated Ilya.

"I find talking unnecessary", The tanned boy responded in a low voice, "You waste a lot of time while doing it."

Clark grinned confused and removed his arm from Ilyas shoulder. His pale skin added with sickly pale green eyes always gave Ilya the creeps. But most times it had been more in his head than because Clark had been creepy.

Today, something felt off.

"Why not talk to your best buddy, Anthos?", Clark suggested a little mockingly. The blonde took a chair from the desk in front of Ilyas and sat down on it, "It's not like you have anyone else to talk to."

While true, it hadn't bothered Ilya as much as it would have other people. The silent boy had always preffered the stillness and quietness that came with the lack of living beings around him. He had no problems with being alone.

As Ilya hadn't bothered giving him a reaction Clark started grinning, "Anyway, any plans this summer?", he asked as if nothing had happened.

Ilya shook his head, hoping his lack of response would make the blonde boy go away.

Clark laughed, "There must be something you're looking forward to?", he reasoned, not being able to understand Ilyas need for quiet, "Like, hanging with friends, going on a camp, maybe getting a girlfriend?", he teased.

Again, Ilya didn't bother with a reaction and just silently enjoyed himself. He would have preffered if Clark dissapeared but sometimes background noise could be helpful for when you tried escaping the real world.

"Ah, who am I kidding. You're not going anywhere, are ya, Anthos?" He said through a mocking laugh which confused Ilya but not enough to dignify it with a response, "You're going to be alone again and that won't ever change. Might as well put an end to it.", and with those words Clark stood up.

He stood there and didn't move for the longest time and it made Ilya uncomfortable.

"You're gonna taste so good.", Ilya heard the blonde mutter before he walked away back to his friends, leaving the other boy to wonder what in gods name that meant.

-x-

For the rest of the day no one really bothered Ilya. His encounter with Clark had left him in a state of all kinds of confusion but he didn't dwell on it. He had known for a long time that guys his age were weird.

He shouldn't be surprised anymore.

He was walking to his last class of the day, art, which his mom had forced him to take. His backpack was casually slung over his shoulder and he felt like an average teenager. He must've looked quite classy in his white dress shirt and black pants. The shoes destroyed it a little, though, as he was wearing completely white sneakers.

The halls were roaming with students but nobody glanced at him even twice which made him smile a little.

Exactly how he liked it.

He turned a corner into a less busy hallway, which made his smile turn into an easy grin.

That is untill he saw Clark and some of his buddies.

Ilya groaned internally. He glanced back, calculating his chances of fleeing


End file.
